With rapid advances in network connectivity, the landscape for sale of items at auctions, such as sale of vehicles at auctions has also changed. For example, in the past, potential bidders at vehicle auctions physically inspected a vehicle prior to valuating the vehicle and determining whether to place a bid and/or what bid to place for the vehicle. More recently, potential bidders have adopted reviewing information about the auction-items electronically, such as through a website, over the Internet or other network connection having computer or other display equipment. For example, potential bidders on a vehicle may review documentation, including mechanical details, history, accident reports, and other information along with images of the vehicle. Improvements to providing electronic documentation will facilitate further adoption of electronic review and bidding.